


小节操的奇幻漂流

by thesunalsorises



Category: yl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunalsorises/pseuds/thesunalsorises





	小节操的奇幻漂流

2018下半年对我来说特别苦难。交往两年半的男朋友劈腿，当时我没日没夜的做毕设presentation，婷婷给我打电话说，你家徐哲出事了。我立刻打电话给他，手一滑把写了两个晚上的rationale给删了，听见那边支支吾吾的，我说你怎么了？他沉默半天，给我发了个卡号说，超超。能不能给我打三万块钱啊。

我已经有点绷不住，攥着电话问你到底出了什么事啊，他又发了个定位给我，什么妇产科，打字，简短明了，xxx怀孕了，她家里人知道之后管我要钱，我拿不出来那么多。第一反应，xxx是我同系学妹，他们俩怎么认识的我都不知道。第二反应，为什么你劈腿找小三还让人家怀孕，反过来管我要钱？徐哲打电话过来，听他哭的像头猪，说，求求你了，我爸妈都知道了。我觉得头晕，想吐，他哭的我想吐，听见他管我叫超超也想吐，我没搭理他，把电话挂了。

徐哲还是要打，我头疼的要死，关机了摔在地上，手机滚到我给徐哲和他爸妈买的一大堆东西旁边，那都是我辛辛苦苦从大西洋背回来的东西。我特别想把这些都扔了，可是大件的扔不掉，我又心疼。徐哲妈妈之前说喜欢Gucci某款限定包，当时是暑假，我还在波士顿打工，一天50刀，还是跟表姐跑去downtown二话没说的买了。

回国之后我没把礼物亲自送给她，徐哲替我送的，阿姨没给我回电话，我看她朋友圈也没晒过。那时我真的很忙，从美国回来之后就马不停蹄的赶毕设，我们学校难得的宽进严出，临近毕业几个月简直惨无人性。徐哲他忙着考研，我每天晚上给他发消息，他有时候回有时候不，我那时理解，现在不了。

我算是知道了，徐哲嘴上说的开会啦interview啦，估计小学妹正跪着给他口爽了吧。

那堆礼物里面还有我给徐哲写的信，他要的键盘和鞋，键盘我扔了鞋我可以留着，毕竟挺贵的，等我脚长大点还能穿。我把我写给他的东西都撕了，哭的喘不上气，脚腕上还纹着他的名字，可是洗纹身又那么疼。

我不知道是哭过头了缺氧了还是怎么，胸闷气短喘不过气，觉得心脏一紧一紧的，并不美妙，两眼一黑倒过去了。

本人真的头一次活生生被气昏。不过我还得感谢他，要不是借着这次机会住院，我甚至都不知道这一身毛病。婷婷跟我说，昨天是下铺舍友把我背到医院的，你当时那个脸色，还以为你死了一个星期了。我拉着张脸皮开玩笑，我说是不是跟你们生物课解剖的那个肺癌晚期挺像的。婷婷边哭边打我，她说你可别说了。检验结果出来之后我看了，胸闷变异性哮喘，好长一串，我问婷婷，我不会死吧。

她说，你好好呆着就不会。

下午我给徐哲转了五万块，删除联系人之前我祝他早日结扎，多的算爷可怜你的。我把我几乎一大半积蓄给了他，突然觉得好没劲好想死，我和徐哲异地恋还不到半年。他在上海我在苏州，他读研我大三，下个月他过24岁生日我还买了机票想飞过去假装surprise，想到这我无比难过，就连携程退订还他妈的扣了老子违约金。

我心想到底该罚谁啊，徐哲违约还是我违约，李英超真的可怜死了。

我拿起我摔得稀巴烂的手机，给李振洋打了个电话，一下子没憋住哭出声了，我说你快点来把我接走。

半小时后他的x6在楼下等我，婷婷陪她男朋友吃饭去了，徐哲在远在千里的上海陪学妹，突然觉得人畜有别，我仿佛可以谱写一部八十集伦理剧。见到他之后我很尴尬，其实我跟李振洋不是很熟，他说你没事吗，我反应了一下，啊？

李振洋拉开车门说，看样子是没事，上车。我坐进去，好害怕弄脏了他的车，毕竟我妈说他特别洁癖，感觉出来了，空气都比外面干净。他脱掉的西装叫我拿着，我又愣了，小心翼翼的放在腿上，给他捋的啥皱纹都没有，李振洋问我说，你是不是很无聊。

我很不擅长和他聊这些。我找不到合适的语境合适的话题，恰巧又是因为我们之间微妙的关系，我总是觉得，有距离，并非亲朋。他是我妈男朋友，准确来说是未婚夫，我呢，按辈分算是他弟，可我又得改口叫李振洋……老爸？所以还是算了吧。别搞我了。

我爸妈离婚早，我本人没什么印象，也没跟我亲爸见过几次，在我妈的残酷统治下顽强成长，却不料走了弯路，而且弯的不复返，谈的第一个对象是男的。我总是觉得太正常，而我妈却把我放养了。她说她不想看见我，好吧，我亲爸虽然不管我但他生活费照样给呀，于是我搬到宿舍住，用麻辣烫豆腐脑洗涤我，平时和同学也经常出去，我不忙的时候还是蛮滋润的。

我妈带李振洋，还有我，吃过一次唐突的饭，现在想想，李振洋不欣赏我的原因可能是因为我当时的另类。我心思根本没在吃饭上，徐哲好不容易有时间陪我，给我发语音说想我了，好想来找我，我跑去厕所和他讲电话，出来看见李振洋站那儿洗手，瞬间颜面扫地，仿佛刚在的撒娇和腻歪都不是我的。

他说，跟男朋友打电话呢？我支支吾吾说是，他擦手，说先回去吃饭，你妈妈还在等你。然而我妈没有给我好脸色看，一直跟李振洋轻声细语的，桌下调情我也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。我不停的看表，心里默念，徐哲徐哲徐哲我马上就能见到了，再等一分钟就一分钟。

那天后来我妈喝的醉，软倒在李振洋怀里，他把我俩载回家，我妈坐在副驾驶我在后面，他们俩的对戒特别好看特别大，我还给徐哲发微信说，啥时候也给我整一个带着呗。

徐哲说，下次见面吧。

下次见面的时候我们俩都忘了，幸好都忘了，否则我都不知道这玩意是放在家里自杀还是拿去点当铺买了。

电梯里我妈依偎在李振洋身上，李振洋搂着她腰，我被挤在角落，头昏眼花觉得李振洋肩膀真的好宽啊，跟他待在一起有种莫名其妙的安全感，也怪不得我妈会跟他谈恋爱。

他嘱咐我照顾好老妈，好像说话的时候捏了我脖子。好像也没有，记不住。

李振洋一直没说话，我也没事干。平时徐哲是我缓解尴尬的良药，现在没办法了，这傻逼给我打了几十个电话，李振洋说，你不接啊。

我接什么接，听他说感谢我吗，还是替孩子感谢我。他车开一半开不动了，主要是我给哭的，真受不了，我觉得我快晕了，又想吐。李振洋把车停在路边等我哭完，我用他西服外套擦鼻涕，他也没说话，我跟他说你别急，衣服我赔你，不过分期付款行吗。

他说，你妈那边怎么对付。我倒觉得无所谓，我妈向来不管我，反正是小三怀孕又不是我怀孕，徐哲劈腿也不是我的错。我只是觉得无趣，没意思，原先的地方不想呆了，家里更不想 算了算ddl也就不到两个月，我可以先管我爸多要些，然后省省，等毕业了就出国，我真的一刻都不想呆。

李振洋挺支持我的计划，他说他能联系人帮我提交college入学手续，快的话过年前后就能过去。我想要早点走，换个环境会好很多，说实在的跟徐哲谈恋爱的这些年，我荒废太多不求回报，转过头来看好像我自己什么都没留。妈了个巴子杀千刀的！我的青春黑喂狗！

等我哭够了，他西服也差不多报废，并无表示。我问李振洋啥时候跟我妈结婚，他心不在焉，说年底吧，或者明年。他在开车，手腕上那块表起码有好几万，我突然被戳到了，我妈真幸福，跟有钱男人谈恋爱真好，徐哲什么东西都管我要。他肩膀好宽好宽，身上味道也重，那种一闻就知道是李振洋的味道，我变质了。

他知道我是弯的吧，知道我在想什么吧。好可怕。

我妈听说我要出国，二话不说拍了我一巴掌，嫌我不够遭尽她的钱，我没好意思说，钱都是我爸给的。我跟她说，国外念书便宜，公立大学就行，而且我可以住在表姐家，平时做点Part time，这样一来生活费也有了。我妈没话说，自己气了一晚上，第二天给我卡里转了十万块。于是我开开心心的回学校，又是不见天日的忙碌，最后成绩不错，李振洋效率高，那边学校给了offer，我立马屁颠屁颠的滚了。

我临走前请李振洋吃饭，说谢谢他帮我，他说应该的。李振洋说，美国不比这，人多物杂，要静下来好好学习的话就少跟朋友出去，晚上尽量待在家里。周末可以去趴，但也不要太晚，周围保证都是熟人，别喝酒。我吃牛排，给他夹了一块，我说张嘴啊，手举着累。

他看着我，吃下去，我给他擦嘴，仿佛是恩爱已久的恋人。谁能想到我这次出去再回来，李振洋可能就是我爸了呢。

我想跟他待久一点，李振洋屏保是他跟我妈的照片，应该是去年意大利拍的，好嫉妒。他给我换了手机，说去那边有了号码立刻告诉他，我说好，他点头，捏我脖子，问我行李收好没。我嗯了一声，踩到了他的鞋。

李振洋的香水应该是Acqua di Parma，后来我也在免税店买了一瓶，闻着闻着就硬了。

他送我去机场，我冲过去抱他，他也抱了抱我，说好好学习。我鼻酸，我说你跟我妈结婚的话记得给我发个帖，我好请假回来，他又捏我脖子。我真的好想亲他啊，让他保护我，陪我，我疯了。

college相对轻松，我入学一个月还没有赶上什么大考，只有我专业课的几次assignment，成绩还行。我很久没跟徐哲联系，他应该知道我远走高飞，怕我骂他吧，个怂逼。不出意外的是我和李振洋，关系渐渐熟络，我微信置顶只有他一个，通话记录也都是他。我表姐跟我挺好的，平时我俩常去center吃饭，看我跟李振洋聊天打电话，好几次问我是不是男朋友。我说，要是到好了呢。

我总是在想他。图书馆自习时，我听他给我发的语音，每一条都存下来了，反反复复的听，李振洋有时叫我全名，有时不经意的叫我小名，有时候他刚睡醒，咬着尾音叫我超儿，小灵超儿，我好想哭，难受死了。

他一定是跟我妈一起醒来，昨晚上不知道有多么欢愉畅快，醒来之后喊我，他或许永远都不知道我心里在想什么。很多次我给他打电话，那边声音听起来微妙，我就大概知道了，中国时间的凌晨，他的声音好低，还有点哑，似乎还在喘，我躲在厕所，听他叫我灵超儿，弄出来之后差点哭了。

Easter的时候赶上半个月的小长假，可是我有事走不开，心情很郁闷，我给李振洋打电话说怎么办啊我好想回去，他说，真的啊。

我说真的啊，每天窝在图书馆我要发霉嘞，朋友也回去了，好无聊。他问我吃了什么，在干嘛，下午要干嘛，明天怎么安排，我合上电脑说，李振洋，你来陪我吧。

我只是一说，语气挺委屈的，第二天下午Uber给我发信息说什么什么机场，我还愣了一下，司机问我是不是李先生。李振洋给我打语音，说小子起了没啊，我从床上蹦起来，他说，快帮我跟司机沟通一下，我不会英语。我说，啊？

李振洋那边听起来挺忙的，他说，我在机场打车，电话留的你的。

我没想到他真会来。早上四点钟才刚睡着，我才发现我连衣服裤子都没换。姐夫送我去机场，一路上我兴奋的手都在抖，我跟李振洋五个多月没见面了。

李振洋太显眼，我跟他招手，跑到跟前，我说你真的来啦，他拎着行李箱，跟我说转机真的好遭罪。我大笑，我说直飞的就好一些，他切我，说不是为了快点来吗，累死我了。司机把我俩带到downtown，我跟他说Boston的龙虾很有名，跟他吃了一顿200刀，最后我要付钱他不肯，我也没拦着。我真的很久很久没有那么兴奋、开心过，话特别多，李振洋把我拉到他身边，我说，你跟我妈最近怎么样？你出来她知道么？

“知道个屁，”李振洋点烟，给我吸了一口，说，“你妈要是知道我还能来。”

我让他把Airbnb的房退了住我家，我屋子里还有折叠床，李洋可以睡我床。他不可置否，点头说好，我帮他把行李搬到屋子里，个李振洋倒在我床上就睡着了，我原谅他，毕竟倒时差。

我给他盖被子，他好重好高，味道太痴迷了，我偷偷的闻他，好变态，可是我真的喜欢的快要疯了。

后来李振洋发现了那瓶香水，笑说你也喜欢啊，我一直都用这个。我有点慌，好害怕他发现什么，我说是啊，很好闻的。我总是在害怕，害怕他知道我的意思，会不会就离我很远，甚至离我妈很远，我永远都不想这样。

我第二天还有课，李振洋起的比我早，坐在课厅跟我表姐一家人聊天，我一边刷牙一边问姐夫今天能不能送送我，快迟到了，表姐骂我懒，李振洋笑，说小孩嘛。我才反应过来，身上就穿了一条大裤衩，头发还很乱，好羞耻，这幅德行被李振洋看到了。

我不知道他们最后是怎么妥协的，李振洋借了姐夫的车送我，我说你连驾照都没有，李振洋无所谓，说，你还怕我开出去撞了吗。我闭嘴，心里高兴死了，在车里扯掉了他的领带，我说放学你也来吧。

跟我一组做research的小姑娘一天到晚鬼鬼祟祟的，看见我就奸笑，我说干嘛啊，她过来怼我，说，你男朋友好帅喔。我想起来早上对李振洋暧昧不清的行为，居然觉得得意，我说是吧，他就是很帅。

李振洋果然来接我，不然他来这边也没有事情做。感觉到了他的无聊，他已经开始给我分享日常，比如说今天上午去了哪个公园，又吃了什么，给我拍了一条项链问我要不要。我说算了吧，被我妈看见了可不好，他说，你妈怎么会看见呢，偷偷带着不就好了。

晚上我特地找了家爆贵的法餐，李振洋知道我的虚荣心，一边臭屁一边点菜，说我就知道这些没用的，内几根面条好几百，你吃的饱么你。我跟他略略略，我说只吃贵的不吃对的，他看着我笑，递给我个盒子，说，给你补的生日礼物。

我没想到他会记得。我生日在一月初，那会儿刚来这边不久，也忙的忘了过生日，表姐比较细心，给我买了蛋糕祝我生日快乐，我跟她窝在沙发里看谢尔顿，她说，小英超啊，开心就笑，不开心就大哭。

我笑着笑着就哭了。想起来徐哲，想起来我昼夜颠倒，想起来李振洋跟我妈，我哭的不行。我抱着我表姐哭，我说我好喜欢的一个人，但是我没有办法跟他在一起，表姐摸摸我头发，她说好孩子。

我不是啊。

李振洋给我买了那条项链，我问他贵不贵，他没回答，只是叫我带上给他看，我没有。我总是觉得这样不是我想要的，而我真的真的变质了。他洗澡的时候我抱着他的TomFord，李振洋长得匀称，肩宽腰窄，穿的XL码，我又一次的不安了。我穿着他的，好奇怪啊，晃晃荡荡的多出来一大截，李振洋发现我之后爆笑，他说你也太瘦了吧，都穿小裙子了。我对他眨眼，我说你先把你衣服穿上吧。

我扑上去亲他，压在床上，跪在他身上，一遍遍的摸他腹肌，我说你知道吧。李振洋抓着我的手指，扣我指甲，他说我知道什么，我知道有个小猫骑在我身上。

我说，她也这么穿吗。李振洋好像骂了我一句什么，没听清，手指伸到里面去，他说你想要的这个是吗。

我真的失心疯了。和他做的爽死，李振洋喜欢从后面，声音很大，他也很喜欢听我叫。其实我后半段没什么意识，李振洋叫我干什么我就干什么，好痛好喜欢，我觉得我跪不住了，他把我抱起来，一边亲我一边说，灵超儿，灵超儿。我真的好喜欢他的肩膀，他哪里我都喜欢，做的我肚子难受，可是我好喜欢啊。

我又开始喘不上气，继我和徐哲分手之后的第一次，李振洋要把我搞死了。我恍惚间在想，会不会就这么死了，又哭又咳的，李振洋停下来摸我，他说你脸好红。我没什么力气，他抱着我去吃药，感觉好点了，之后又做了一次。

李振洋大我许多岁，具体多少我也没问过。我靠在他怀里，吃过药之后犯困，听见他朦朦胧胧的说，你怎么有这种病都没跟我说过。

我忘了我怎么答得了。之后几天也做了，他好像很喜欢我，也很厉害，每次都爽的快要死了。生物钟打乱，白天黑夜我都分不清，缺了好几天的课，再一次回学校的时候告诉我几次小测absent，又花了一个多星期补考。惨绝人寰。

我始终没带上那条项链，假期过了，李振洋也回国了。他的衬衫没拿走，我也没穿过，一直挂在衣柜里，好像每天回来都能闻见他的味道一样。

熬到暑假我也回国了。这样我就能见到李振洋，但不可避免的见到我妈，还有一堆没什么关系的亲朋好友。李振洋在上海，我其实不想去，可是他又哄我。我在机场给他打电话，他说他走不开，想都不用想，我妈肯定跟他在一起。我心情不是很好，在机场旁边的酒店睡了一晚，第二天的高铁回苏州，也没跟李振洋说。婷婷带着他男朋友出来约我吃饭，说我瘦了啊高了，怎么闻起来一股美国味，我哈哈大笑。她话锋一转，说，徐哲好像也在苏州诶。

我哦了一声，我说我回来又不是为了他。我开玩笑，说也不知道徐哲是儿子还是闺女，婷婷说早就没那回事了。女孩儿把孩子打了。

我懵逼，手心被铁板烧盘子烫死，我说我当初给他五万诶，真是太便宜他了吧。婷婷给我夹了一个尖椒，说你是不知道，徐哲把那五万块全捐学校了，还是写的我的名字。我差点没呛死，欲哭无泪，这个傻逼不要钱就还给我啊，捐了做毛钱啊。

我没碰上徐哲，也没接到李振洋的电话，越想越气。回学校见了几个师弟师妹，他们都说我终于看起来像个人了，我笑哭，说难道之前就不是人吗，学弟说起码现在有点人气儿了哈哈哈哈哈哈，我想了想，好像还真是。

分手之后才脱胎换骨的吧。李振洋终于想起来联系我，问我在哪里要接我吃饭，我懒得理，我说你跟我妈不是玩儿的挺好吗。

他突然笑，说，你不会吃醋了吧。我把电话挂了，他打过来认错，我骂他傻逼，他答应，说小灵超儿不来找大傻逼了么。我没跟他开完笑，我说我在苏州。

李振洋愣了，过会儿说，你不是来的上海吗，什么时候……？我说我自己回去的，想跟朋友聚聚，他好像有点无奈，责怪我为什么不跟他说。

我说你跟我妈玩儿的时候也没跟我说啊。他懒得跟我吵，问我几号回来好订票，我说我不想回，他说好，就要来找我，我赶紧别别别，我说过两天吧，过两天。

我听见我妈在那边叫他，洋洋。她说洋洋，你在跟谁讲电话？李振洋的声音拉远了，他说李英超，我妈脾气一下子就不好了，叫他挂掉，我没啥好说的。李振洋草草的跟我再见，开始后怕我妈到底有没有听见刚才李振洋怎么叫的我，小灵超儿。

我还是没忍住跟徐哲见了一面，他变化挺大的，比之前帅了。其实他劈腿，并不是特别过意不去，我只是可惜我自己的真心被糟践。他为什么会劈腿，我跟他在一起那么久，出轨是因为我是个gay吗。

徐哲说我状态不错，去那边过得习不习惯，我说没你哪儿都习惯。他挨我泼冷水，什么也没反驳，反到郑重其事的说谢谢你李英超。没什么好谢的，我说，那我也谢谢你，我比之前好太多太多了。晚上我不想回家，不想应付我妈那边的亲戚朋友，问起来又要说我不懂事瞎胡闹，真不想披上人皮装孙子。

我拉着徐哲喝酒，我们俩经常去的酒吧，里头有一帮混子，上头之后问我们要不要一起抽。我吓的腿软，那东西犯法啊，徐哲护着我，跟对方打了一架，喝多了不清醒，反正我心软了，开了房，做了。

第二天下午我飞上海，没让徐哲送我，他也没发现我跟李振洋的事。李振洋来接我，在车里压着我亲，咬我，我推开他，我说你车里全是我妈的香水味啊，好臭。他用力的咬了一下，嫌我事多，带我去看了暑期档的电影，神经兮兮的牵着我的手，我问他干嘛。

他说你不是挺喜欢的吗，看电影要拉手。我总觉得这话熟悉，很久以后才想起来，之前Instagram分享过的东西，李振洋都看过了。我甚至不知道他什么时候关注的我的博客，那些照片我也没有删过，都是跟徐哲一起的，包括脚腕上的情侣纹身。

我的世界总是在转移。先前我那么那么喜欢他，着了迷一样的，臆想，当然我也那么做了。其实我在见他之前也是兴奋的，现在却没有了，怎么回事，可能是我妈的那声洋洋，也有可能是他搪塞我没时间的理由。

一心总是不能二用，你我都是。

晚上我躺着等他，李振洋很没有耐心，弄得我好痛，每下都是，好像在抱怨我有话没跟他讲，顶的我要疯了。我又开始犯病，像溺水了一样捞着他，表情一定丑死了，我求他，从后面吧后面。李振洋把我放下来问为什么，我说，你喜欢这样你就来，我把头埋在枕头里，快要憋死了，根本没办法呼吸。

他重重的弄了几下看我不对劲，问我有没有带药。我说没有，李振洋帮我顺气，叫我跟着他一起呼吸，我没那么抖了。我亲他嘴，他反手捏我脖子，他说你好小啊。真的。

我生气了，我说小就不要看，他在我后背摸来摸去，他说你哪里都小小的，好可爱。

我过了会儿，说，我跟徐哲又好上了。

李振洋抱着我，说，你妈妈打算圣诞节之前结婚。

玩脱了之后我又被打包带回美国，第一次这么不想回去，李振洋一直跟我待在一起，中间有一次差点去医院，不过我挺过来了。会去之后觉得人生太空虚，什么都没有了，面对我的只有写不完的essay和一个又一个ddl，李振洋又和我妈去了趟欧洲，我也和徐哲见了几次面。

一直觉得质问一个人爱不爱我是一件好无聊的事情，所以我一直没有做。好想念李振洋叫我名字啊，和他去过的地方，我和徐哲后来又去了一次。我把衬衫扔了，项链没有，感恩节的时候送给表姐了，她还挺喜欢。

所以我想问问李振洋，那个时候，你有没有过呢。


End file.
